capfandomcom-20200214-history
Cadet Chief Master Sergeant
History "Robert Goddard is called "The Father of Modern Rocketry." His research led to the patent of the first multistage rocket and the development of the liquid fueled rocket, as well as many of the ideas that became standards in rocketry." - Quote from CAPMembers.com Steps to Promotion The following are the basic requirements for promotion. Bear in mind, individual squadrons may have extra requirements, such as filling out a promotion request form. Pre-Requisites: -Be a current CAP cadet, as shown in eServices. -Possess a CAP service uniform and wear it properly. -Be capable of reciting the Cadet Oath from memory Leadership: Pass an online test on Learn To Lead chapter 7, with a grade of 80% or higher, open-book. This test includes multiple-choice questions and a section testing performance in drill and ceremonies. Aerospace: Pass an online test on one of the Aerospace Dimensions Modules, with a grade of 80% or higher, open-book. You make take the Aerospace Dimensions modules in any order. Character: Participate in a character development forum Activities: Participate actively Fitness: Pass the mile run, plus 2 of the 3 other events in the cadet physical fitness test, as shown below: Leadership Expectations In order to be promoted, cadets need to display certain leadership skills. Below are the leadership skills expected of a Cadet Staff Sergeant. Cadets are expected to display these skills, plus all previously-acquired skills. Attitude: Maintains a positive attitude and encourages good attitudes in others; does not flaunt rank or authority Core Values: Displays a commitment to the Core Values; promotes team spirit, professionalism, and good sportsmanship as a team leader Communication Skills: Proficient in informal public speaking (i.e., in giving directions to and training junior cadets) Sense of Responsibility: Enforces standards; trustworthy in supervising a small team and leading them in fulfillment of a series of simple tasks; given a plan, is able to carry it out Interpersonal Skills: Guides and coaches junior cadets; recognizes when junior cadets need help; leads by example; is not a “boss” Critical Thinking: Not applicable Delegation Skills: Not applicable History "Neil Armstrong was a Navy test pilot and NASA astronaut who became the first man to set foot on the moon during the Apollo 11 mission in 1969." - Quote from CAPMembers.com Steps to Promotion The following are the basic requirements for promotion. Bear in mind, individual squadrons may have extra requirements, such as filling out a promotion request form. Pre-Requisites: -Be a current CAP cadet, as shown in eServices. -Possess a CAP service uniform and wear it properly. -Be capable of reciting the Cadet Oath from memory Leadership: Learn To Lead) Pass an online test on Learn To Lead chapter 8, with a grade of 80% or higher, open book. This test includes multiple-choice questions and a section testing performance in drill and ceremonies. In addition, you must write a 300-500 word essay and present a 5 to 7 minute speech to the unit on one of the topics below. A senior member will evaluate the essay and speech using authorized critique forms. *Explain why America’s aerospace power is vital to commerce, science or national security. *Describe leadership mistakes you have made and explain what you learned from them. *Explain the difference between followership and leadership. Aerospace: No requirement. Character: Participate in a character development forum Activities: Participate actively Fitness: Pass the mile run, plus 2 of the 3 other events in the cadet physical fitness test, as shown below: Leadership Expectations In order to be promoted, cadets need to display certain leadership skills. Below are the leadership skills expected of a Cadet Staff Sergeant. Cadets are expected to display these skills, plus all previously-acquired skills. Attitude: Maintains a positive attitude and encourages good attitudes in others; does not flaunt rank or authority Core Values: Displays a commitment to the Core Values; promotes team spirit, professionalism, and good sportsmanship as a team leader Communication Skills: Proficient in informal public speaking (i.e., in giving directions to and training junior cadets) Sense of Responsibility: Enforces standards; trustworthy in supervising a small team and leading them in fulfillment of a series of simple tasks; given a plan, is able to carry it out Interpersonal Skills: Guides and coaches junior cadets; recognizes when junior cadets need help; leads by example; is not a “boss” Critical Thinking: Not applicable Delegation Skills: Not applicable Category:Cadet Grade